Dural
|leader = King Malachi|govtype = Constitutional Monarchy|demonym =Duralian(s) |adjective = Duralian|population = ~ 28,200 *88% Hume *12% Oni|language = *Common *Durali|resources = |faith = *Rhagnar *The Dark|location =Underground Mt. Dural |terrain = Subterranean caverns|exits = Ruszik's Rift|exports = |related = * *The Iron Arm & Hammer|imports = Ale|personofinterest = Orth}}Dural is a subterranean nation that originated in the Durali mountain range over 400 years ago. Originally founded by exiled prisoners and social undesirables from Galvan, they are now a respected nation in the world due to their industrial prowess in producing high-quality arms and tools. Duralian tools and equipment are highly valued for their quality as well as their ingenuity. Some herbal and alchemical ingredients only grow underground or near mountain peaks as well, and the knowledge & acquisition of these rare plants is highly valued. Appearance The Aesir have dark, deep-set eyes and tend toward dark hair with paler skin. The Vanir are a bit more bronzed in comparison, and tend toward lighter hair. Diet The Duralian diet is surprisingly varied, considering most live in a biome without much light. Their diet consists mostly of cave wall and tree lichen, various types of roots, mushrooms, slugs and snails, and occasionally even moles, lizards, bats, and cave swifts. Where there are underground rivers, they have access to fish, algae, and mollusks. The Vanir often use illusion magic to transform slugs and fungi into more appetizing foods, especially for guests. Culture Hidden high up in the mountains and deep down in the caves are the Duralians, who have adapted to their exile and thrived. The Aesir are the most numerous, and prefer the coziness and warmth of caves. Many Aesir become excellent miners and smiths. The Vanir prefer the vantage and cold air of the mountain peaks, and have dedicated themselves to the study of the moon and the stars. A fringe group of dissatisfied extremists from both clans call themselves the Exil as a reminder of their origin and their perpetual grudge against Galvan. Aesir The Aesir have settled deep in the underground caves of the Dural mountains. In contrast to the other Duralian groups, the Aesir have embraced re-establishing diplomatic and trade relationships with the other nations. In particular, The Iron Arm & Hammer is a military-industrial group that was founded to guard the Underlands from interlopers, although it now mostly produces arms and tools that are available to the other nations, a fact that the Exil gravely resent. Most other Aesir trade (with the Vanir as well as outsiders) for honey to brew mead and a few other potent draughts, and berries to infuse their root ales. It is said that the Duralian national past time is alcohol – whether it is brewing ale, distilling liquor, or infusing spirits, Duralians have a passion for it. A significant chunk of modern interaction with the outside world is dedicated to the accumulation of new spirits and distillation techniques. Vanir The Vanir have settled in the secluded caves and crags of the Dural mountain region. One of their most important sites in their culture is the Argent Mirror, a small lake surrounded by a mountain-top grove that perfectly reflects the moon. They have become mostly reclusive, but still maintain relations with the Aesir. The Vanir do not trust Outsiders, but recognize that Dural must co-exist in some capacity with the other nations. Exil The Exil are a fringe group of extremists (composed of xenophobic Aesir and Vanir) in a schism with the rest of the Duralians. The Exil loathe all "Outsiders," most notably Galvanites, and consider the open-armed Duralians as traitors. They have embraced their identity as exiles but resent their long banishment, and believe that seeking peace with the other races cheapens the hardships they experienced. They especially resent the Iron Arm & Hammer for sharing treasures of The Deep with Outsiders, and they hinder and sabotage the Iron Arm & Hammer's trade and operations. The Exil dwell on the edge of the deepest parts of the caverns known as The Abyss, far below the Aesir holds. Some Duralians say they can hear faint whispers from The Abyss inviting them to madness. Indeed, some Exil seem to have gone mad. History During the Age of the Cestra, the August Emperor would send criminals, social undesirables, and political rivals into exile, banishing them to a penal mining colony in the Dural mountain region. These men and women led impoverished lives, but many of these exiles were Cestra who simply did not fit in, or who spoke against the Crown. When the Cestra started experimenting with demons and creating the oni many of the unwilling subjects were pulled from the servant and guard castes. Those who feared for their lives fled, preferring a life in exile to life as a half-demon. Those who were caught were not shown any mercy. Of those that fled, the ones that escaped into Dural were actually safer since the Cestra focused their attention on those who fled into open lands. In time, the August Emperor came to learn that some dissidents were hiding in Dural. Deciding to cleanse his empire of all disbelievers, he performed one more great purge, and dissidents who were not killed or taken for experiments were sent to Dural. In a show of force, the Emperor blocked off all access to the colony, sealing the entrance with both alchemy and magic, intending to starve the rebels to death. The rebels pressed forward, and eventually discovered the huge cavern system that exists under the continent. Unable to get back out and with no other choice they moved forward and downward instead. Eventually they came upon a large underground cavern system, and were able to sustain themselves and set up a central base as they mapped the underground tunnels, some of which lead to the surface. Notable Duralians * Arkorr - Lord of the underground city of Vault * Malachi - King of the Duralians * Oren - a master blacksmith and worker of Duralian steel * Raajek - a wealthy merchant who deals with adventurers Notable Duralian Locations * Agarath - the capital city * Asgard - a small Aesir village * Vanheim - a secluded town of Vanir * Vault - a Hold seeking to recover its stolen power source * In Lightning Ridge, many families have carved homes into the underground opal mines, to escape the burning desert heat. * Fort Mantle Category:Races Category:Hume Category:Civilizations